Garden of Oblivion
by Silvarius
Summary: Don't really know how to summarize this one. You will have to read it to find out. Just know that it features John and Olivia.


**Disclaimer**: Law & Order: SVU and it's characters don't belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

John Munch never felt so cold in all his life.

And today was one of the warmest days of the year.

He tried to move, but couldn't. His lower half was pinned under a large piece of debris, cutting off circulation to his legs.

_Probably broken anyways_, he thought to himself.

A small distance away from him, a figure stirred. Olivia Benson tried to get up, only to fall back down. John noticed the large gash on her forehead and her leg. Blood was everywhere. At this rate, she wouldn't survive much longer.

"Liv," His voice was weak. "Stay down. Don't try to get up."

She slowly turned her head in his direction. "John? You okay?"

"I'm fine . . . for now. Can you crawl towards me?"

Inch by inch, she made her way over to him. Collapsing within his reach, he pulled her closer.

"What . . . happened?" Olivia sounded dazed.

"Bomb went off. We barely made it out in time." He replied, reliving the moment in his mind.

_If only I had noticed it sooner,_ he berated himself. _Then neither of us would be in this mess._

She scanned him over. "Oh my god, John, your –"

"I'm fine."

"But your legs –"

"All I care about right now is making sure you're alright." Truth be told, he didn't want to know what condition his legs were in.

Olivia took a shuddering breath. She was dizzy and felt like she was going to be sick. She figured she had a major concussion.

Noticing her distress, John ripped his sleeve off his shirt, pressing it gently to her forehead to help stop the bleeding. Headwounds always bled worse than a regular wound.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you."

Maneuvering her body, Olivia found herself in John's arms. Something didn't seem right though.

"John, you're freezing."

He decided not to answer because he couldn't come up with one. Instead, he kept pressure on her head, softly shushing her to relax them both.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivia spoke up.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm . . . " Her voice trailed off.

_Shit!_ He mentally swore. "Come on, Liv. Stay with me."

"There's a garden." She babbled. "It's beautiful, so colorful."

"Tell me more." Maybe if he kept her talking, she would stay conscious until help arrived. It was obvious she was delirious. Her head wound must have been worse than he originally thought.

"Smells wonderful. Birds and butterflies flying around."

_Sounds more like a garden of oblivion to me._ He silently commented.

Olivia began to nod off, using John's arm as a pillow.

"Liv, wake up. You have to stay conscious. You have to."

She looked straight into his eyes. His glasses were knocked off his face by the force of the explosion, revealing his dark brown eyes, and leaving his soul defenseless. She could see he was genuinely concerned, his sarcasm gone with the seriousness of the situation. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek.

"John, you're a good man. Thanks."

John removed her hand, keeping it entwined with his. "Just stay with me, Liv."

He prayed, _Please God, just let her live._

Eyelids beginning to droop, John wondered how much longer _he_ was going to last. After all, he wasn't in perfect condition either.

In the distance, sirens could be heard, filling him with a new hope.

"Hang in there, help is on the way." Olivia replied with a soft moan.

"John! Olivia! If you can hear me, say something!"

John had never been more thankful to hear the captain's voice. Usually when he yelled it meant you were in trouble. Mustering all the energy he could, he called back.

"Over here!"

Cragen, Elliot, and Fin, along with a bunch of EMTs came into his view. The EMTs immediately set to work on Olivia while the guys tried to move the thing that pinned John.

It took a lot of people, but finally they were able to remove it – it was that heavy. John could have sworn he heard Elliot gasp and Fin yell, "Holy shit!"

Suddenly, John pictured himself walking through that garden of oblivion Olivia had created.

In the background, he could hear voices saying things, bits and pieces. He was too caught up in the garden to really care.

"The wall must have cut off his circulation."

"Damn, he may never walk again."

"John, can you feel that?"

"Oh no. John!"

_Those flowers really do smell wonderful._


End file.
